Game of Destiny
by wolves-eye
Summary: ONESHOT.Games are fun...but the truth hurts.But Truth and dare, isn't exactly the best example. InuKag pairing. lotsa fluff, sux at summarys, better then it sounds


I claim no rights to Rumiko's wonderful characters, but the idea for this is mine and mine alone. No stealing kay?

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was reduced to boredom when Kagome stupidly suggested that the gang take a break for the night.A break that would include everyone but him, ramen, fun, and Inuyasha was stuck on look out duty.

"_Sure I'm a bit ignorant but it doesn't mean I hate fun"_ His body was slumped lazily against the base of a naked cherry blossom tree, his hand propped up on his left knee which was cradled against his chest. His face was emotionless, but as a cool wind whipped by he frowned from discomfort, the air was slightly chilly. He would give anything to be by the fire, the warm cackling fire. A pitiful moan escaped his lips before he realized how desperate it really did sound.

"Hey Inuyasha! We'll let you come down here on one condition!" Kagome shouted, she giggled a bit. Inuyasha winced, hoping that he wouldn't have to do something that stupid.

"Feh! What wench?" He asked, gradually lifting his body from the grass and sauntering down to the camp. Kagome exchanged another shrill girly giggle with the demon-slayer Sango.

"You have to play truth or dare with us," He froze, speechless for a second while remembering the last time they had played. A recollection of the pain lurched up to his throat.

_Flashback_

_Miroku scanned the 5 players, carefully eyeing each attempting to select the perfect victims. His eyes fell upon Inuyasha, and swiftly switched to Kagome. He had made a daring decision. _

_"So.., Kagome, truth or dare?" Miroku asked resting his handsome face in his palms. Kagome's eyes left earth for a second to ponder the move, it was possible that she could be asked to do something embarrassing. A mischievous glint sparkled in her chocolate eyes, a smirk spread on her lips._

_"Dare!" She answered, prepared to accept the challenge. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha briefly, thinking of all the fun he could have. Inuyasha seemed oblivious to his glances, a look of pure boredom lingering in his eyes._

_"I dare to you, kick Inuyasha where it **hurts**," Miroku demanded. Inuyasha's head bolted up._

_"And where would that be?" _

_"You know.., **down there**,"_

"_Oh," Kagome swallowed her guilt and scooted over to Inuyasha, who looked absolutely terrified, scared beyond all belief. Kagome gave him a sweet reassuring smile. Truthfully it wasn't so comforting._

_"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you later," she promised, recoiling her foot and then rapidly kicking it between his legs. Inuyasha could feel his nerves churn as Kagome unwedged her foot from his legs, a sudden bolt of pain twinged his spine and dashed up his neck. Never before in his life had he felt such despair. Inuyasha withdrew a yelp and pathetically failed to suppress a chain of whimpers._

_"Feh, didn't even hurt," he whimpered, twitching his lower half in anguish._

_"Uh huh…," Kagome mumbled, gently tweaking his puppy ears. Inuyasha turned towards her to yell something stupid, when he felt her lips press against his in a quick heated kiss. _

_End flashback_

Inuyasha withered joyfully, absently tracing the path that kiss took across his lips. He hadn't forgotten that, he could never forget her soft lips or intoxicating lavender scent.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome leaned in towards him, flicking his forehead gently.

"Yeah wench I'll play," He decided getting a comfortable spot next to Kagome.

"Okay, who is choosing?" Sango asked, averting her gaze to Miroku's lecherous hand, slightly pleading that Miroku wouldn't be the one. Kagome brought a delicate finger to her chin and stroked it repeatedly, as if thinking over carefully. Remembering there last game (a little too enthusiastically) she wouldn't pick Inuyasha, he'd rip Miroku to shreds, tearing every bit of dignity he had left (which wasn't much from all those years of womanizing).

"Sango, you choose!" Kagome insisted, beaming at her best friend.

"Okay, for making the brave decision of playing with us…, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" His grin dropped.

"_Don't you dare wimp out now"_

"Uh..,da..,dare! But I don't want to do whatever it is in front of the monk," Inuyasha decided, disregarding the annoyed groan from Miroku. Unlike Miroku, he still had dignity he'd like to keep for a while.

"Okay that's acceptable," Sango leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered into his ears in a hushed tone. Kagome strained to hear, it had to be something horrible to make his eyes enlarge to the size of dinner plates. He shoke his head vigorously, looking almost nervous he put a hand to her ear and whispered something back. Sango sighed, irritated and mumble "fine". Kagome watched in awe as Inuyasha stood up, grasped her hand and lead her into the forest.

They were already pretty deep into the forest, Inuyasha's hands remained clasped on her own, and Kagome was beginning to become unbearably curious.

"Inuyasha, what are—," he placed a finger to her lips. Inuyasha's grasp on her hands tightened as he cornered her against a tree, pinning her hands above her head. Her thoughts were scattered when he kissed her quickly and pulled back, leaving her in a blurry haze.

"W-what are you doing?" her voice sounded so feeble, her delicate figure fell helpless to his touch.

"What does it look like?" he replied seductively a look of lust lingering in his honey eyes, "do I have your approval to go on?" She nodded slowly, Inuyasha's modest smile breaking out into a grin.

"Good" Trailing his lips up her neck, he gently nibbled on her nape. Kagome's hands traced Inuyasha's chest, carefully moving up his body, tangling her hands in his silver hair. She fit so perfectly against his well chiseled body, just locked in a passionate embrace. Her soft fingers brushed up on his cheeks, forcefully bringing his lips crashing onto hers again. Again he could smell it, taste her wonderful scent mingled in with the sweet aroma of arousal. She liked it.

"I love you Kagome…" She stopped, locking eyes with him and trailing every bit of emotion. He was serious, her heart doubled in pace filling her body with elation.

"I love you too," she retorted, tenderly kissing his nose. Inuyasha grinned, scooping her up bridal style and soothingly rocking her in his arms. Where she belonged.

"Was.., was _that all_ part of the dare?" She asked curiously. Inuyasha nuzzled her raven black hair, breathing in her scent again.

"Not really, I was only supposed to kiss you once,"

----------------------------------------

Hehe...i dont like this one that much but i guess its okay, review?


End file.
